1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a duplex hinge device and a MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) using the same, and more particularly to a duplex hinge device integrating two hinges, and a MFP using the duplex hinge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) have been popularized because they have the functions such as scan, print, or even fax. In a conventional MFP, the printing unit is usually positioned under the scanning unit. The user has to replace the toner or ink cartridge after its lifetime is ended in either the laser or inkjet printing unit. At this time, the user has to open the scanning unit. Alternatively, when the paper jam condition arises in the MFP, the user also has to open the scanning unit in order to eliminate the paper jam condition.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional MFP. Referring to FIG. 1, the MFP includes a first hinge 101, a second hinge 102, a scanning unit 103, a printing unit 104, a cover 105 and an oil cylinder 106. The first hinge 101 hinges the cover 105 to the scanning unit 103, and the second hinge 102 hinges the scanning unit 103 to the printing unit 104. During the scan operation, the user opens the cover 105 by rotating it upwards about a rotating shaft of the first hinge 101, places a document on the scanning unit 103, and then closes the cover 105 to perform the scan operation. When the paper jam arises in the MFP or the consumable material in the MFP has to be replaced, the user opens the scanning unit 103 by rotating it upward about a rotating shaft of the second hinge 102. At this time, the oil cylinder 106 functions to support the scanning unit 103 and the cover 105, and then the operation of the elimination of the paper jam or the replacement of the consumable material can be performed.
However, the prior art has the following drawbacks. Because two hinges have to be mounted independently, the assembling processes are complicated and the cost of the MFP cannot be effectively reduced. In addition, because the oil cylinder is required to support the scanning unit, the cost and size of the MFP also cannot be effectively reduced.
Consequently, it is a great benefit to provide a hinge device capable of facilitating the assembling of the MFP and effectively supporting the scanning unit because the size and cost of the MFP can be reduced.